Farm (building)
Farms are where food is grown to feed the various races of the worlds of Azeroth and Draenor. Human farm Producing needed sustenance, these sites are a vital part of any community. Farms produce grains and foodstuffs to feed not only the populace and peasants, but the armies as well. You must have enough food to supply all of your units, so keep a close eye on how much you can expect to harvest. Farms are self sufficient in that they supply their own workers, but if they are destroyed, your available food supply will be affected. Orc farm Farms produce the grains and animals needed to keep the encampment and the army well fed. You must produce enough food to supply all of the Orcs you control. Once your peons have constructed the site, the farm will prosper with no further concern on your part. If you have a farm destroyed in battle, your ability to produce enough food will be affected. Alliance farm Farms are a vital part of the many communities in Lordaeron. Producing various grains and foodstuffs, Farms not only generate sustenance for peasants and workers, but for the armies as well. The overall amount of food produced from a town's Farms is vital to the number of new workers or soldiers that the community can accommodate. It is imperative that this production be monitored at all times, so that the population remains well fed and the town runs smoothly. Vital to any human Village, the Farm provides sustenance for troops and citizens. The uncanny ability of these skilled farmers to harvest almost any landscape under the harshest conditions is highly regarded in the lands of Lordaeron. The number of troops sustainable at any village is dependent upon the amount of land harvested by the small farms. Horde farm During the Second War, the Horde upgraded to pig farms. In the Third War, Thrall's forces used Burrows in combat situations, while the Blackrock clan still used pig farms. After the war, Thrall's forces continue to use both pig farms and burrows. High Elven farm The high elven farm helped supply food to the High Elves when they tried to fend off Arthas as he tried to attack their capital Silvermoon and Quel'thalas in Warcraft III by producing food. The Blood Elves use a farm that produces fewer units of food in the Frozen Throne Expansion Campaign in Warcraft III. It cannot be built by the "High Elf (Worker)" probably due to the limited ability of the map editor prior to the Frozen Throne Expansion. With the Frozen Throne Expansion map editor, it is possible to make additional groups with building orders. Blood Elven farm The blood elven farms helped supply food for Blood Elves and Kael'thas in Warcraft III Frozen Throne Human Expansion Campaign. In World of Warcraft Farms are found in many places throughout World of Warcraft. The Human Farm of Warcraft III forms the basic design of the human house, but true human farms can be found in Westfall, Arathi Highlands, Hillsbrad Foothills, and many other places. Farms players might see in their adventures include the Arathi Basin Farm and Saldean's Farm. Dwarves also have a farm in the Wetlands and a farm in the Arathi Highlands (though both are coincidently out of the way). Amberstill Ranch could be considered a dwarven farm, although it is called a ranch. Tauren may also farm or herd animals as implied by . Gallery Image:WC1HumanFarm.gif|Human farm Image:WC1OrcFarm.gif|Orc farm Image:HumanFarm.gif|Alliance farm Image:Farm.jpg|Alliance farm Image:HE farm.jpg|High elf farm Image:HE farm big.jpg|Large high elf farm Image:bloodelffarm.PNG|Blood elf farm Image:NE farm.jpg|Night elf farm (called Fishing Village) Image:Farm WoW.jpg|Human farm in WoW Image:Dwarven farm.jpg|Wetlands farm Notable farms *Stonefield Farm *Molsen Farm *Jaggedswine Farm *Tabetha's Farm *Go'Shek Farm *Yorgen Farmstead *Balnir Farmstead *Solliden Farmstead *Oronok's Farm *Dalson's Tears *Jansen Stead *Furlbrow's Pumpkin Patch *Saldean's Farm *Nethander Stead *Marris Stead *Addle's Stead *Alexston Farmstead *Dead Acre *Demont's Place *Brackwell Pumpkin Patch *Maclure Vineyards *Felstone Field *Writhing Haunt *Gahrron's Withering *Cold Hearth Manor *Northfold Manor *Torp's Farm *Dabyrie's Farmstead *Rotting Orchard Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Buildings Kategooria:Farms